


When The Child Should Probably Get Claimed

by fandomsandshit



Series: Will Solace Before, During And After Percy Jackson's Shit Went Down [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Gen, POV Outsider, Pre-Canon, Trans Will Solace, Will Solace Appreciation, Will Solace has Healing Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26716582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsandshit/pseuds/fandomsandshit
Summary: Will was unclaimed. It wasn't that big of a deal, but Lucia had plans to rectify that.
Relationships: Original Character(s) & Original Character(s), Will Solace & Original Character(s)
Series: Will Solace Before, During And After Percy Jackson's Shit Went Down [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941190
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	When The Child Should Probably Get Claimed

**Author's Note:**

> Lucia's POV!!! No reason why, I just think she's cool.

Lucia Solano was observant. She had to be, a lot of the time, to make up for her lack of voice.

(When she arrived at camp, age thirteen, malnourished and a sliced throat, she was sure that she was going to die. Miraculously, Spencer managed to save her life. But not her voice.)

She was fluent in sign language, having previously learned to help her deaf mortal friend. She trying to teach Spencer, but he was still a bit clumsy and messy. She was also teaching Will, who was nearly as fluent as her at this point.

But still, she was observant.

So when it had been four months since Will Solace had arrived, and he was still moping around, Lucia took it upon herself to get to the crux of the issue.

She walked up to him while he was playing in the water with Aoife O’Flanaghan, who actually turned out to be a daughter of Dionysus. Taruna was quite disappointed when she found out.

She clapped her hands together loudly. This got Will’s attention, but it also startled Paul Scott into the lake. Oh well. His fault for being so close to the water.

“Hi Lucia!” Will shouted, running towards her and trying to sign at the same time. He ended up signing _Hello pig!_

Lucia decided not to tell him.

 _Come on,_ she signed, _you’re going to try every activity at camp and I’m going to watch._

She was doing this as a way of speeding up his claiming process, since he was still undetermined. Lucia was under the belief that he was either a son of Hermes (for his sneaking ability), Demeter (for his affinity of befriending nymphs and nereids) or Aphrodite (for somehow getting Taruna to do whatever he wanted).

However, she was also doing this to help him find an activity he enjoyed and was good at.

“But that will take all day!” He whined. “And I’m useless at them anyway!”

Lucia responded by grabbing his wrist and dragging him towards the music hall. which was closest.

“Bye Aoife!” He yelled.

Upon entering the hall, they found it to be empty. Perfect.

She gestured to the multiple instruments laying around, hoping he would take a hint.

He did.

And by the gods was it the worst sound she had ever heard.

Lucia clapped her hands around her ears, trying to protect them from bleeding or deafening. She was not in a position to lose her hearing as well. Will put down the guitar and grinned sheepishly.

_Try singing Campfire’s Burning._

“Okay! Campfire’s burning, campfire’s burning, draw nearer, draw nearer…”

 _Stop stop stop stop!_ Lucia signed frantically. _So maybe music isn’t your strongest suit._

“Yeah, I agree.”

They then made their way to the Arts and Crafts building. They spent all of two minutes in there, before Lucia was pulling him back out again. Will had somehow managed to explode some glue and glitter everywhere. He looked like the result of the great Hermes v Aphrodite prank war a year or so ago. Which was to say, a complete mess.

_You’ve got glitter all over. You better ask the nereids nicely if you can wash in their river looking like that._

“It’s fine!” Will said, seemingly unbothered by the idea of asking something from a finicky, annoyed nereid. “I made a nereid friend called Current. She’ll help me wash off.”

Lucia grinned and shook her head. Of course Will was befriending the nereids that notably hated demigods. He was just like that.

Whilst talking, they walked to the forge. She wasn’t convinced that he was a Hephaestus kid, but might as well keep the options open.

They were stood in front of the great iron doors of the forge. She was about to push him inside when Will declared, “Not going in there.”

_Why?_

“I’m not going to badly injure myself with a hot thing or possibly cut off a finger for you.”

_Fair enough._

Hence, they ended up at the archery range. Now, Lucia was no daughter of Apollo, but she could confidently say she wasn’t a bad shot.

Strapping a quiver on and grabbing a bow, she let loose a single arrow, which landed on the tree next to the target.

Okay, maybe she wasn’t a great shot…

Another arrow landed on the ground, a metre or so in front of the target.

Okay, she was a bad shot.

Will copied her getting ready, preparing to let loose his first arrow. He nocked it, pulled the bowstring back towards his eye, bow pointing towards the target, arrow ready to fly…

And it disappeared.

What?

Lucia spun in a fast circle, trying to figure out where the arrow went. When she properly looked behind her though, she found it sticking out of a wooden post very close to the side of Jiahao’s head.

To be fair to him, he didn’t make a noise, just a quick jump of surprise.

“I wasn’t aware that I was on death row.”

Will turned around, looking perplexed, before looking close to tears.

“I’m sorry!” He wailed. “I didn’t mean to hit you!”

Jiahao swooped in and picked Will up, saying, “But I’m fine. My beautiful face is still intact, no bloody arrow sticking out my eye, still fully functional…”

Will did not seem comforted by his words.

Lucia glared at him slightly, trying to convey _shut up before he starts crying and I sacrifice you in the brazier instead of my meal at dinner_ with her eyes. She must have been successful, because his eyes widened and he immediately changed tactic.

“Hey, it also woke me up for the day, so no harm done!”

 _But it’s one in the afternoon,_ Lucia pointed out.

Will translated for her, and Jiahao exclaimed, “Exactly! I should be asleep, but Taruna insisted that I had to wake up at the ass-crack of dawn to help her set up for her lessons.”

_She has you whipped._

Will snorted, looking better than he was a few moments ago, but didn’t translate. Jiahao was still holding him, and as revenge for the betrayal, made the decision to hold him up like Simba.

“C’mon Simba, you must atone for your sins, so let’s go find Taruna and piss her off!”

Jiahao somehow ran away with Will swaying precariously from his hands. Lucia gave chase. They sprinted around the fields, bumping into multiple campers and not apologising. But oh well. Their fault for being in the way.

They only stopped when Jiahao tripped up, declaring, “I am injured beyond belief, and only the sweet release of death can save me now.”

“I’ll save you!” Will said determinedly. He grabbed his arm and tried dragging him to the infirmary, which was not too far away from their current position.

Since Will was a seven year old, short boy, and Jiahao was a fourteen year old, fairly muscular boy, it was clear how this was a difficult task.

Lucia rolled her eyes and grabbed his other arm. Together, they dragged him across the field, Jiahao’s dramatized screams of, “I won’t make it! Leave me, and save yourselves from certain peril!” alerted the infirmary that their favourite patient was back.

When they were close enough, Spencer came out the door, arms crossed, and staring amusedly at the scene.

“Jiahao has hurt himself,” Will said, “and I gotta help him!”

“Alright, but don’t drag him up those stairs or he’ll get a concussion, and I don’t think I can deal with him concussed right now.”

After a few more minutes of faffing around, Will and Lucia’s small frames no match for Jiahao’s, Spencer took pity on them, and picked him up. Eventually, he was set up in a cot.

“Show me how to do the glowy hand thing.” Will demanded.

“You might not be able to do it, but alright.”

Spencer slowly said the words of the hymn to Apollo, and Will repeated them, his hands hovering over Jiahao’s ankle. Lucia was about to kindly suggest that Will stop so Spencer could work, but then it happened.

His hands were glowing.

“Yes Will!” Jiahao cheered. “Show my ankle who’s boss!”

Spencer was staring at his hands, before breaking out into an impossibly wide grin. “I’m not the only healer anymore! Finally!”

Lucia was staring above Will, where the symbol of Apollo was glaringly bright. She dropped to her knees, Spencer following suit.

 _Hail Will Solace,_ she signed, a grin on her face, _son of Apollo._

Will’s bright smile was infectious, and Lucia thought she had done the right thing.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone was curious (although why would you be?) I had most of the OCs created before writing this series, and I'm just trying to shove them all into the story and hope it works.


End file.
